hproleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Orlando Pierros
History The Basics: Full Name: Orlando Santos Armando Pierros Age: Fifty Born In: Bolzano, Italy Dating Status: Single Family: Mama Decsessus Mother Papa Decsessus Father Dolosus Decsessus Brother Santos Pierros Son Dristen Mercily-Pierros Son Isabelle Lestrange Daughter Zalfura Jen Niece Leutta Jen-Crept Great Niece Pre-School Orlando first lived with his parent’s. They lived in Bolzano, a small town in Italy, in a grand wooden house. Orlando was always his father’s favourite, and Dolosus was his mothers, however the other parent did not hate the other child. Orlando was a strong magical child, and he couldn’t contain himself at such a young age. One day, after Orlando had turned three, he caused a very big explosion, causing the house to be blown to pieces and injuring both his parents. He was told by his mother that his father died as a cause of this, and she shipped him off into an orphanage. Orlando spent the rest of his time, before going to the wizard’s school in Italy, here in the orphanage. He was always seen with one boy in particular, they seemed to have something in common, the boy’s name was Leonardo. Orlando and Leo shared a room at the orphanage and were both the same age. By the time they were eleven, both knew that each other was magical. In their last year at the orphanage they received frequent visits form an Italian Ministry Official, to check on their progress. It seemed every time he had visited the pair were becoming strong and being able to control themselves more. Orlando did not go to a muggle school, as the head career knew of his ability. He was home-schooled in the basic things that they would learn in Muggle School, but nothing of any magical knowledge. He continued to learn about Math’s, English and muggle Science at the orphanage, along with Leo. They did not care about it too much, but both never liked doing bad at anything. One month before Orlando was due to turn eleven, August 13th, he received a visit from one of the teachers at the magical school in Italy. He was told then that he would have to attend a magic school. Orlando was elated to finally be allowed into the magical world, but most importantly, to be around people that were like him. Magic. The School Years. In the magic school in Italy, called Arasceno, they had three houses, each representing the founder of it. Orlando was sorted into the house with a seemingly bad reputation, for bringing out the darkest in most people. Orlando was immediately intrigued by the reputation of the house, he began to look further into whom had been produced form the house. Orlando did not seem to have any enemies in the school, and those who he was friends with were a close chosen few. The lessons at Arasceno were that alike of any magical school. Orlando seemed to enjoy all the lessons, although there were some that he enjoyed more; Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care Of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. And those that he didn’t enjoy as much; Arithmancy and Divinations. Apart from that he was deemed as a good student, always trying his hardest in every lesson and test, handing in all homework when needed. In his first three years at Arasceno, he seemed to be a normal good wizard, but after his exams, and spending the holidays with some of his close friends, he came back a changed wizard. He took more interest in the Dark Arts, occasionally being sent to a detention every so often for being caught practicing them. This did not both Orlando, he saw it as a simple obstacle in his path to fame and glory. From that day forward Orlando Pierros knew what he wanted to do, become the strongest Dark Wizard in Italy. Leaving School Orlando left Arasceno at the age of sixteen, moving away to Milan for a one year gap, before he would pursue his dream. Whilst in Milan he met a young woman, who was called Isabella. Orlando felt very attracted to her from the first time they met. Orlando and Bella eventually got together, and before soon they had a baby boy, Santos. Orlando loved his son, but knew that it would be dangerous to let him be around whilst he practiced the Dark Arts. So Orlando yet again moved, this time to Rome. It was in Rome where Orlando became powerful, he began to use Runes and his magic to become forceful, and yet still have time to see his son and, now fiancé, Bella. On the first day of the New Year, Orlando went on a power march, destroying everyone in his way. He was not alone, however, as he had his close friends now as back up. His run of destroying everyone that got in his way of being powerful, was killed instantly, sometimes without a thought. On an August night, he was in battle with the Italian Ministry, and their aurors. It was Orlando and ten of his men, fighting against at least one hundred of them. They battled bravely, Orlando saw six of his friends mowed down by killing curses. He span round, to see three more fall. He looked to his best friend, Leo, and then turned around. He had heard the scream of his fiancé, Bella. He started to run towards her, watching a green light slam into her chest. He apparated away with Leo, appearing on a mountains edge, he left Leo and started walking towards England, a new start. England. Orlando arrived in Hogsmeade on the 25th of September. He was seemingly new to the country and their features, but at least he could speak English. His time in England started in the first three months, seeing him find a brother, Dolosus Decsessus, whom was a Ministry official. He then had numerous run ins with the notorious Rubyetta Lestrange, seeing himself killed on one occasion in Ollivanders. He has had many love interests including Crimson Johnson, Dellia Mercily, Paige Lestrange, Scarlett Lestrange, Leah Smith and Ruby Lestrange. He has two children from two of the women. Isabelle Lestrange, daughter of Paige Lestrange and Dristen Mercily, Son of Dellia Mercily. He also had an unborn child killed, and the mother of that was Scarlett Lestrange. Many see Orlando as a man whore, but deep down he had only loved three people, Paige Lestrange, Ruby Lestrange and Bella. He has been involved in two Dark Wizard groups one lead by Ruby Lestrange and one by Crimson Johnson. The first, lead by Crimson, was called ‘The Experimentals’ and the second, lead by Ruby, was called ‘The Dark Alliance’. Neither of these had too much success but Orlando had increased his knowledge and being known, by being in them. He has since stuck friends with members, but now they are just the normal powerful Dark Wizards. Scorpia Orlando started a group called Scorpia. At first it was just Leo and Orlando, but now he has recruited Glenn Schafer and Scarlett Lestrange. Personality School: Orlando’s personality has changed quite a bit since he has moved to England, but when being schooled at Italy he was always a shy boy. He kept himself to himself in his first three years at school, before he discovered Dark Magic. After reading upon a certain Dark Wizards activities, he suddenly became more active in lessons, and was more confident about showing his magic to others. That was from his teacher’s view. Other pupils however saw Orlando as a quiet threat, they had seen what he was capable of, and what he was interested in. Some had such high hopes that they immediately associated with him in his third year; he still keeps contact with two of them. After School (Italy): Upon leaving school and starting his own Dark Cult, Orlando now would come across as a confident, some say cocky, and loud being. Instead of taking the back seat and listening to what others wanted to do and thought what was best, he had now became the person that others were listening to. As his fame and fear rose through Italy he still stayed the same Orlando, but his mind was on other things. His fiancé and moving away. On the night Orlando as to move away with his fiancé and son, the Ministry Of Magic hunted him and his group down. This lead to a major battle, seeing eight out of his ten group members killed. Orlando was outnumbered, a killing curse shot at his chest. With him looking doomed, his fiancé jumped in front of him, taking the curse. Orlando escaped away, saddened and scarred for life. After School (England): Orlando arrived in England, in Hogsmeade. To any stranger he would have seemed as if he had been traveling for months, and he had. At first he seemed quite a shy man, as if he had just started a brand new school. But he slowly gained confidence, after befriending several Dark Wizards. After living in England for a couple of months, his accent faded and his confidence soared. He was high as he could be, having several love interests. However, he was shot down by a killing curse, but his horcruxes kept him alive. He came back a more subtle man, seeming to be calmer, and more knowledgeable. However this phase soon passed him. He is now a short-tempered, cheeky and cocky wizard. Appearance Orlando stands at six feet, 11 inches tall and weighs around 150lbs. He has grey hair and blue eyes. He is quite muscular and very quick for his age. Tools Wand: Orlando still uses the wand he first bought at ‘Giovanni’s’ when he was only eleven. It measures twelve inches and is made from Oak. Its core is Dragon Heartstring, although since befriending Ruby Lestrange, she has helped how to improve the magical core of his wand. ' Staff: ' Orlando used to duel using a magical staff, but since moving to England has preferred his wand. It is thought that Orlando still has the staff and we know that is measured 60 inches long and has the same magical core as his wand. He is starting to use this more when he travels.. ' Walking Stick: ' Orlando has started to use this frequently since he started Scorpia. Equipment: Orlando has not been known to use much equipment anywhere he goes, if needed he will resort to using creatures to help him attack and defend. Trivia - Orlando was the first foreign wizard on Hogggie Hallows.